Favor
by Tsubasa21
Summary: Kotegawa's brother Yuu visit Rito for a favor.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A unexpected favor

It was a normal afternoon for rito. The school was already over so he decided he will relax watering the plants of his little garden, he was about to finish when the doorbell rang.

Rito start to walk passing by the living room and open the door, as he was the only one in the house because lala, momo, nana, mikan and celine decided to go out to buy some things, mikan for the house and lala parts for his inventions.

When rito opened the door he saw it was Yuu, Kotegawa's brother.

"Yuu-san" said rito a little confused for the unexpected visitor.

"Hello rito" said you greeting rito "hope you don't mind it's just that i want to talk to you for a second".

"Oh, that's okay i'm the only one here anyway so please come in " said rito stepping aside to let Yuu made his way to the living room.

"Thanks" said Yuu as he entered to the house.

Yuu was on the couch waiting for rito that was on the kitchen doing some tea for Yuu. It didn't take too much time so after a while he was on the living room talking with Yuu about nothing in particular when rito decided it was time to know the reason of why Yuu want to talk to him.

"So Yuu-san... What did you want to talk about?" Rito asked.

"Well you see" said Yuu drinking the tea rito brought him "I have noticed that my sister has been busy in the last days".

"Oh right, she's a member of the student council" said rito.

"Yes, but that charge is taking too much of her time and there is the fact that she might get sick for all the work of the student council plus the regular work you have from the school".

"Well i understand, i didn't think about all the things that she has to do, sorry" said Rito starting to feel bad for Kotegawa.

"That's fine" said Yuu "For that reason i have something to asked you to do".

"A favor?" Said rito confused.

"Yes" answered Yuu.

"And that favor would be?" Asked rito hoping something easy to do for him.

"I want you to have a date with my sister" answer Yuu with a smile on his face

"I see, i think i can have a date with her" said rito now noticing the thing Yuu asked for and blushing "Wait why a date?!"

"It's just that i think a date would be a good way for her to relax" said Yuu with a tone that say it was an obvious answer

"I mean why me?!" Said rito with his face almost completely red from blushing

"What do you mean?" Said Yuu confused "isn't the boyfriend the one who is supposed to ask for the dates?"

"B-Boyfriend?!" Answer rito a little shocked and blushing.

"Oh, now i understand" said Yuu "This is even better!".

"What do you mean by better?" Ask rito completely confused.

"As my sister never had a boyfriend before you are going to be the first one and that is even more special for a woman" said Yuu happily.

"It's just that... I don't know" rito start to talk "Going out with Kotegawa, i never thought of her in that way, i actually thought she hate me".

"Hate you?" Yuu said "I seriously doubt that you are the first men i know she has been kind to, i actually think she is in love with you".

"Love, huh?" As rito said this he started to think in all the moments that he has shared with Kotegawa and couldn't help but blush.

"I assume that you blushing is a yes?" Said Yuu joking.

"Could you give me some time to think about it?" Asked rito.

"I would like to but i don't want to see my sister like this for a long time" Yuu stopped "I know tomorrow is friday and you will meet her in school, right?".

"Yes, so?".

"Could you watch over to her and see what i mean?".

"Okay, i will watch her and tomorrow afternoon i will give you my answer to this" said rito now smiling to Yuu.

"Thanks" Yuu stand up and walk next to rito and started to talk to his ear "I hope after this you became her boyfriend".

Rito started to blush about the words Yuu told him which made Yuu started to laugh.

"Please don't say that things Yuu-san" rito said blushing.

Thirty minutes pass after their talk and Yuu decided it was time to leave.

"I'll be leaving now" said Yuu getting ready to leave "Oh, and think about what we talk"

"I will" said rito waving to Yuu "Good bye and thanks for telling me about Kotegawa "

"Bye" Yuu was about to leave when someone opened the door.

"We're back!" Said the five girls as they walk in.

Three of them notice the unknown guy that was about to leave.

"Who are you?" Asked nana to the Yuu

"I'm Yuu nice to meet you" He answer to nana with a smile "I'm a friend of rito, and you are...? "

"I'm Nana, so you're a friend of rito" said nana "But i haven't see you in school or talk to rito before"

"That's because i go to college" said Yuu "I just came to talk to rito but i'm already leaving"

"Yuu-san why don't you stay to eat?" Said rito

"Sorry, i have other plans, maybe next time" Yuu put on his jacket and walk outside but he stopped to say: "I'll be waiting your answer"

"According to what i see tomorrow it might be a yes" said rito waving Yuu and then going into the house to try to think about the date he and Kotegawa might have

"Rito-san what does he mean by answer?" Asked Momo curiously to rito

"It's nothing just a favor he asked me to do, nothing important" rito answer to Momo tryimg his best to keep calm

"Rito could you help me with the groceries?" Mikan said throwing a little bag of flour towards rito

"I will just don't throw me anything else" said rito with the bag in his hands almost in the face for the way Mikan throw it

"All right everyone wait in the living room until rito and i finish with the dinner" said Mikan

And the rest of the night continue with rito thinking in Kotegawa in a different way until Momo start teasing him in the living room making hin blush and go to his room to sleep earlier.

That night rito had a dream about Kotegawa

**A/N: I will be uploading this every weekend, i speak in spanish but i decided i will write this in english to make sure more people will read it so if there is a mistake please leave a review to try to fix it **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Observation**

Rito wake up as always, he was expecting to see Momo next to him sleeping almost completely naked. It was a surprised to him that he was the only one in the bed, thing that made Rito a little happy, he thought to himself that it was going to be a good day.

Rito jump out of bed going to the bathroom took a shower and then he start to get ready for school. During the shower he start to think about the talk he had with Yuu yesterday.

"Today i'm gonna be watching Kotegawa to see if what Yuu told me is true" said to himself.

He went downstairs to eat his breakfast with Lala and the rest. He ate it quickly and start to talk to Lala.

"Lala i'm leaving earlier today" said Rito looking to Lala "I need to look for a book in the school's library, so i'm going alone"

"Okay!" Lala answered in his usual tone as Rito was heading to the door

Rito start to walk and in less than five minutes he was already in his school. He decided that first of all he would left his bag in the classroom and then look for the book he needed.

As Rito walk into the classroom he noticed that Kotegawa was already in there with his head over her desk.

"Good morning Kotegawa" Rito said walking to his seat to leave his bag "I was hoping to be the only one but it seems you decided to arrive earlier today"

"Oh, hello Yuuki-kun" said Kotegawa rising her head and looking to Rito "I had to arrive earlier to deliver some papers to the student council, and you?"

"Well, yesterday when i was watering the plants of my backyard i found some rare plants and mushrooms, so i will see if i can find something about them in library"

"I see" said Kotegawa "And what are you gonna do with them?"

"Well, if i don't find anything i will ask Momo about them" said rito scratching the back of his head. "I'm going to the library now, do you wanna come with me?"

"No thanks" said Kotegawa "I'm gonna rest here, last night i couldn't sleep well, because of the work i had"

"Oh, are you ok?" Asked Rito a little worried.

"I'm fine don't worry about it" said Kotegawa with a smile on his face

"Well, then i'll be in the library until school starts" said Rito as he was heading to the door.

Rito start to look in the library for a book that has a picture that look similar to the plants he saw and after fifteen minutes he found it. He started to read for a moment until he remember he has to go to his classroom, so he took the book with him to read it later.

During the classes Rito started to read the book ocasionally looking Kotegawa carefully because he didn't want her to notice. He started to realise that what Yuu said was true, Kotegawa was constantly yawning in his seat and it looks like she wasn't even paying attention to the classes. So he started to think about the favor Yuu asked him.

"A date, huh? But how i'm gonna ask her?" Rito thought to himself

School ended but before Rito could leave the teacher said:"Rito and Kotegawa could you two take this papers to the teacher's lounge that is on the first floor?".

"Yes" both Rito and Kotegawa answered.

"Lala go ahead without me when i finish with this i'll go home" Rito said looking to Lala.

"Okay Rito!" Said Lala with the same happy tone she answered Rito in the morning before she and Haruna left the classroom.

After a while Kotegawa and Rito were walking along the hallway that leads to the stairs, both of them were carring a big pile of papers to the first floor but Rito has a bigger one. Rito noticed that during the walk to the stairs Kotegawa start to sweat and shake while walking.

"Kotegawa are you ok?" Asked Rito worried about "You have been walking rare lately"

Before Kotegawa could answer to Rito she slipped and hit her head, causing her to faint out. Rito run towards her throwing the papers to the ground.

"Kotegawa! Kotegawa!" Rito yell to Kotegawa

Kotegawa started to slowly open her eyes just to see Rito's face close to her face with a worried look, this made her blush as she start to speak.

"Y-Yuuki-kun, what are you doing?!"

"You slip and then faint out just a moment ago. So could you tell me how much work have you been doing?" Rito said this with a serious face that made Kotegawa blush dissapear.

"I-I told you that it was nothing to be worried abo..." said Kotegawa looking to other side when she was interrupted by Rito

"Kotegawa..." said Rito strongly "I'm your friend and i don't want to see you like this, you know"

"Yuuki-kun..." Said Kotegawa now facing Rito

"So if you have the chance, would you do me a favor and let someone else do your work?" Said Rito with a sincere smile on his face

"I'll try" said Kotegawa blushing a little

"Okay, now let's take these papers to the first floor" said Rito smiling

"Yuuki-kun can i ask you something before?" Ask Kotegawa

"Sure, what is it?"

"Could you let me stand up?" She said blushing and looking to other side

Rito now noticing that he was almost hugging Kotegawa while she was on the floor start to blush and then release Kotegawa.

"S-Sorry!" Said Rito blushing

"That's okay" said Kotegawa blushing too

After a couple minutes Rito and Kotegawa were walking to the first floor, but now Rito has a bigger pile of papers, leaving her just a small one.

When they arrived to the prep room Rito started to talk.

"Kotegawa is it okay if i go with you to your house?" Asked Rito putting the papers in the table

"What are you saying Yuuki-kun?!" Said Kotegawa embarassed

"You have been feeling weak lately, so go with you would be the best, right?"

"I guess you're right, you can go with me" said Kotegawa blushing

Kotegawa was walking next to Rito trying her best to not blush, but it didn't work. Rito look Kotegawa's face that was slightly red.

"Kotegawa are you ok? Your face is red"

"I'm fine don't worry, just a little tired"

"Okay, but if you start to feel weak you can tell me"

They continue walking along the street when Rito saw Kotegawa's house.

"Is your brother in your house?" Asked Rito hoping he could talk to Yuu

"I think so, he didn't have classes today, why do you ask?"

"No reason, but i think i need to tell him about what happened today"

"About that, could you keep it as a secret? I don't want to made him worried"

"Oh, don't worry if you don't want i won't tell him" said Rito before start to think 'He already knows about your condition'

While Rito and Kotegawa were talking they don't notice the door opening and Yuu walking outside

"Oh, it's the little couple, what are you doing here?" Said Yuu smiling to Rito and his sister

"Couple?!" The two of them said at the same time and then look to each other and started to blush

"Yuu-san don't say that kind of things" said Rito trying to keep calm

"That's true, Yuuki-kun is just my friend!" Said Kotegawa running inside the house

"Oh, it looks like i cross the line" said Yuu smiling and turning to see Rito "What brings you here Rito?"

"I was in school with Kotegawa doing a favor to a teacher when she slipped, so i decided to take her home to be sure she is fine"

"Oh, thanks for take care of my little sister" Said Yuu bowing before started to talk again "And what do you think about her condition?"

"You were right" said Rito looking to the house "She spend all the day yawning and when we were walking she started to sweat a lot"

"I see" said Yuu "So i assume that you are going to the date?"

"I think that i'm going to do it" said Rito blushing a little "But just because i'm worried about her"

"That's great!" Said Yuu happily "But when are you gonna ask her?"

"I guess that tonight, i'm gonna ask her to have a date on sunday" said Rito "That way i will have time to think about what to do"

"That sounds good, but could you tell me the details later right now i'm going to buy some things for a work"

"Sure, i need to go home anyway, i'll call you later" said Rito leaving Kotegawa's house and waving Yuu.

"I'm back!" Said Rito going into the house

"Rito! Could you come help me with the dinner?" Mikan yell from the kitchen

"Okay" said Rito going to the kitchen "Where's Lala?"

"About an hour ago Zastim came over with a message from her mom" Mikan answered

"Really?"

"It seems that Lala's father has some problems with some machines, so she asked her to go back to Deviluke for a week and try to explain him how to use them"

"I guess that Nana and Momo read the message and decided to go, right?"

" Yes, Zastin came over with the message and they left just a few minutes ago"

'I guess this is good for the favor Yuu-san asked me' Rito thought to himself

"Rito don't get distracted!" Mikan said screaming to Rito

"Sorry, and what are we having for dinner?"

**A/N: This chapter was harder than the last one, and there are some parts that probably have mistakes if you found one please let me know**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Phone call

"I'm full!" Said Rito with his head resting over the table "The food was delicious Mikan"

"I'm glad you like it" said Mikan "But you're helping me with the dishes, you know?"

"I know, i'm going to dry the dishes" said Rito

When Rito finished with the dishes he went to his bedroom and start to think in a way to ask Kotegawa a date. He didn't spend much time thinking in that, until he realized the best way was just ask her. He grabbed his phone and start to look for Kotegawa's number.

"...Yuuki-kun?" Answer Kotegawa after two or three seconds

"Hello Kotegawa, how are you?" Said Rito trying his best to remain calm

"I'm feeling better, but why are you calling?"

"Just wanna know that, and ask you something" He said

"What kind of thing?" She said concerned about what Rito might ask

"Umm, Kotegawa, would you go on a date with me?" Said Rito a little nervous

"D-Date?!" Kotegawa said almost screaming

"Yes, a date" said Rito with a calm tone but deep down he was nervous

"Why do you ask something like that?" She said blushing for the thing Rito was asking her to do

"Well..." Rito start to think in something as fast as he could and he started to say "I think that after today's events you might need to relax so a date would be a good way,right?"

"But even if you said that..." She tried to said something but Rito started to talk

"So you don't wanna go on a date with me?" Rito ask

"That's not what i mean!" she answered to Rito and started to blush "I would like to have a date with you"

Kotegawa's response made Rito blush a little.

"Then could you meet me at the park that is close to your house on sunday? Around four"

"I'll be there" she said blushing

"Okay, i'll be waiting for our date" Rito said

"M-Me too" said Kotegawa shyly

"Good bye, Kotegawa"

"Good bye, Yuuki-kun"

After that call Rito went downstairs to watch tv. He actually was passing channel by channel looking for something to see. He stopped in a cats show, that made him think in Kotegawa.

He decided to watch the show, he got bored and was about to change the program, until he heard about a new place on his city, in that moment he knew what to do on his date with Kotegawa.

"Right, i need to call Kotegawa's brother" he said taking the cellphone out of his pocket

"Oh, Rito" Said Yuu with a happy tone "It seems you already do what i requested you"

"How did you know?" Said Rito

"A while ago i was in the living room when my sister appear with her face complete red and asked me: 'What do you think of Yuuki-kun?'. " Yuu answered "So what are you gonna do?"

"I was thinking about take her to the new coffe shop"

"I heard about it, that might be a good idea, but wouldn't be better if you take her at the end of the date?"

"Really?"

"It could be a surprise. Don't worry, she hasn't been in that place before, so take her at the end would be the best"

"Okay, i'm going to take her at the end" said Rito "That's all i need to say, good night Yuu-san"

"Wait, before that i need to thank you"

"It's not necessary"

"Not for me, for my sister" said Yuu "I know that deep down she is happy, but she doesn't know how to express her feelings for you"

After heard this Rito started to blush. "Do you think so, Yuu-san?"

"I told you before that i think she is in love with you before, didn't i?"

"But i thought you were joking"

"I wasn't" Yuu said "So in the date could you treat her as if you were also in love"

"I will" said Rito with a redder face

"Well, good night Rito"

"You too"

Rito put his phone in his pocket again and started to think about Yuu words. "Treat her as if i love her". After the call Rito turned off the tv and went to his bedroom to sleep.

The saturday was a normal day for Rito, he only do some school works because he know that on sunday he won't be able to do it, when he finished he work on the garden and practically the day ended after that. That saturday night Rito couldn't sleep, he was feeling nervous about his date.

The next day he was tired, he slowly stand up and went to the bathroom. He was in the bathtub when he realized he need to tell Mikan something about why he won't be there. The best he got was that he was to spend the day with Saruyama.

He went downstairs to eat breakfast and then go to his date.

"Today i'm going to Saruyama's house"

"Really?. What are you going to do?"

"He called me last night to ask me about the math work for tomorrow, so i guess i'm going to help him with the homework"

"Well, then have fun and try to comeback early"

"I will." After the breakfast Rito stay in the house not doing anything except wait. It was three thirty when he decided it was time. He left the house and walk to the park, he wait over fifteen minutes, when Kotegawa appeared

"Sorry, i'm late" she said to Rito

"That's okay i arrived earlier" Rito said and started to look Kotegawa's clothes. She was wearing a purple blouse with a coat and jeans, even if that was her normal clothes Rito blush a little. "Kotegawa is there something you want to do?"

"Umm... I guess we could see a movie" she said

"Sounds great, let's go" Rito and Kotegawa started to walk along the street, both of them were feeling nervous about the situation

"Um, Yuuki-kun, can i ask you something?" Kotegawa said shyly

"Sure" he said.

"Did you really invited me because you were worried about me?"

Hearing this Rito stopped and started to think in how answer that question, he then remembered Yuu words.

"Yes, but i also want to see you"

"I see" Kotegawa started to blushed and they continue walking. When they arrived to the cinema, they decided to watch an horror movie.

"This movie is scarier than i thought" said Rito

"Y-You re right" Kotegawa said looking to the screen. In that moment the person of the screen was attacked by the monster causing all in the room to scream. Kotegawa scream and started to hug Rito's arm.

"Kotegawa..." Rito look Kotegawa completely scared and said: "Don't worry it's just a movie, and even if it was real i would never let something happen to you"

"Yuuki-kun" she paused and put his head over Rito's shoulder "Thank you"

The movie ended and Rito left the room with Kotegawa still hugging him. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, i'm feeling better" She said blushing and walking away from Rito

"Is there something else you want to do then?" Rito ask again

"Huh? Let me think in something..." She started to think "How about a walk around the city"

"Okay, we can walk and then i'm taking you to eat something"

They walk around the town hoping not to find any of their friends. Luckily that didn't happen and after a while Rito was hungry

"Kotegawa, do you mind eating now? I'm a little hungry?" He said laughing a little

"Okay, where do you want to eat?" She said

"I know a good place to eat" Rito paused "Come with me".

Rito grabbed Kotegawa's hand and started to run, after a while he stopped in front of a coffe shop

"Yuuki-kun, where are we?" She said trying to look the name in the sign, but Rito didn't let her

"It's a surprise" Rito said smiling "Let's go in"

They walk in, Kotegawa started to look the place. "Yuuki-kun is this a...?"

"Yes, this is a Cat-cafe" he answer "I heard that it opened a few weeks ago, so what do you think?"

"I like cats, so i only can say thank you, Yuuki-kun" Kotegawa said with a smile on his face, Rito started to blush after he saw Kotegawa's smile

"I'm glad you like it" he smiled back "I will ask something to eat, you can play with the cats if you want"

"I will" she answer happily "But could you ask something for me too?"

"Sure, what do you want?"

"A cup of tea and a cake, would be nice"

"I'll get it for you"

Rito looked for a table and wait for the food he previously asked. While he was on his seat he started to watch Kotegawa play with the cats, she noticed him and smile to him. The food arrived some minutes later, Rito called Kotegawa and they started to eat. After they finished they play a little more with the cats now Rito was playing too.

"What do you think about the cats?" Kotegawa asked

"They're cute, specially the small ones" Rito answered

"I think that too". Kotegawa and Rito look to each other, the both of them smile as they started to blush

"I-I guess it's time to leave, Kotegawa" Rito said blushing

"Okay, let's go" Kotegawa said looking to the ground

They walk along the street feeling nervous about, when they arrived to Kotegawa's house Rito started a conversation

"Kotegawa, was this your first date?"

"W-Why do you ask that?!"

"I just wanna know, that's all"

"Well..." Kotegawa paused and started to play with her fingers "It was my first date"

"It was my first date too" Rito paused "I'm leaving now, see you tomorrow at school"

Rito was about to leave when Kotegawa grabbed his shirt. "Kotegawa..." Rito stopped when he saw that Kotegawa was hugging him.

"Thanks for all" she said blushing and looking Rito's eyes

Rito saw Kotegawa's face and started to lean down, a moment passed and Rito was kissing Kotegawa

"I knew you were a couple"

The both of them look to the door and saw Yuu.

"I-It's not what you think brother!" Kotegawa said running into the house

"It seems you too have a good date" Yuu said looking Rito

"It was good, i guess" Rito said trying to stay calm

"Then about the kiss..." Yuu paused "Don't worry, i'm not going to bother you"

"I'm leaving now" Rito said completely red

"Okay" Yuu paused "Try to come tomorrow morning to talk to my sister"

"I'll"

**A/N: I was watching a show about cats so the idea of the cat-cafe came to me after that.**

**If you have any suggestion on how i'm doing this you can send me a review explaining if something botter you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Answer

"Yuuki-kun, are you okay?" Said Haruna "You have been looking through the window all morning"

"Was i?" Rito said with a nervous laugh and looking Haruna "Sorry i've been a little distracted i guess". He answer before look to the window again

"What are you two talking about?" Said Risa grabbing Haruna's breasts

"Haruna was asking me abou..." Rito turn to look Risa but started to blush from the situation

"Why Lala-chi didn't come today, Rito?" Risa asked still grabbing Haruna's breasts

"She received a letter from her mom telling her to go Deviluke so she is spending a week there" Rito said looking to the window, but now with a reason.

"Momioka! Shameless actions are not allowed in the school ground!" Scream Kotegawa walking to the two girls

"All right, i won't bother Haruna" Risa said leaving the classroom

"Thanks, Kotegawa-san" Haruna said

"Don't worry just try to not let this happen again" Kotegawa paused and turned to see Rito "Yuuki-kun!"

"Yes?" Said Rito nervous for Kotegawa's face

"The school library sent a letter to the student council saying that you didn't return a book, is that right?"

"Oh right, i forgot about that"

"In that case you should return the book to the library, this is the letter if you want to read it" She said giving Rito a letter before walk out of the classroom

"Yuuki-kun, what does the letter say?" Asked Haruna

"Basically the same that Kotegawa just said, i think" Rito paused and started to look to the letter "It must be something about the library rules or something like that"

Rito opened the letter and started to read. It was a letter from the library as Kotegawa said, basically just a recordatory to Rito about the book he took last week.

"And...?" Asked Haruna curious

"It's just as i thought, it seems that i need to return that book for tomorrow" Rito said

"Oh, and what book did you read?"

"A book about plants" Rito paused "Last week i was watering the plants when i saw some rare mushrooms on the ground, i decided to investigate them but they weren't dangerous "

Rito started to look for the book in his bag. When he found it he stand up.

"Are you going to return the book now?"

"I better return it before i forgot about it again. See you later Sairenji"

Rito walk out the classroom. He walked downstairs to the library and found Saruyama on a table reading.

"Saruyama, can i ask you a favor?" Said Rito

"Sure Rito, what kind of favor?" Answer Saruyama

"If Mikan ask, could you say that i spend all sunday with you?"

"I guess, but why?"

Rito started to think and then he answer: "Yesterday Mikan was going to my dad's office to deliver some things, and she left me alone in the house to clean it"

"I get it" Saruyama paused "So you used me as an excuse?"

"Yeah" Rito said

"Then don't worry, your house is big and i don't blame you for not wanting to clean, after all it was you" Saruyama said joking

"Thanks, i guess" Rito said a little insulted before leave Saruyama and walk to return the book.

After return the book Rito leave the library and found Kotegawa waiting for him in the exit.

"Yuuki-kun, could you come with me for a moment?" Said Kotegawa blushing

"Sure"

The two of them start to walk, Rito noticed they were going to the roof, when they arrived Kotegawa started to talk.

"Do you have an answer?"

**Earlier that day...**

Kotegawa and Rito were walking together to school after Rito wait for her outside her house as you said.

"Yuuki-kun, about yesterday..." Kotegawa tried to speak but his tone was almost unaudible, but Rito listen her as he remember their date

"Y-You mean the kiss?" Said Rito blushing but trying to keep calm

"Yeah..." Kotegawa paused blushing too "The kiss mean something for you?"

"What do you mean?" Rito asked and stop walking

"I mean, do i like you?" Kotegawa asked

"Of course, you are my friend after a..." Rito talked but was interrupted

"Not that!" Kotegawa paused and her face started to get red "I mean in a romantic way"

Kotegawa's words left Rito speechless, he didn't know that Kotegawa could ask something like that, specially to him.

"Ko-Kotegawa..." Rito tried to talk but was interrupted again

"It's not necesary you answer now, i'm gonna ask you again in lunch time, could you think about it?" She said with a smile on her face

"I will" Rito smiled back

**End of the memory**

"Yuuki-kun?"

"Kotegawa..." Rito paused "I've been thinking in our kiss since yesterday, i don't know why it happened, but i'm happy about it"

"Does that mean...?"

"Yes" Rito said "I feel the same way about you"

Rito started to walk closer and closer to Kotegawa and then hug her.

"So Kotegawa, would you go on a date with me again?"

A little tear appeared in Kotegawa's eye while she hugged Rito back."I would like to"

The two of them smile to each other and then walk downstairs to continue the rest of the school day. Rito tried his best to continue in a distracted way as he had been all day but he was constantly looking Kotegawa ocasionally their eyes meet making the two of them blush.

The day ended as Rito walk out the school Saruyama call him.

"Rito!" Scream Saruyama

"Saruyama, what is it?" Said Rito turning back to face his friend

"Do you have anything to do now?"

"Mikan said i need to buy groceries for the dinner, why do you ask?"

"You remember the book i lent you?"

"Yes, it was "Another Day" right?"

"I heard that a movie based on the book is going to be shown this evening and i thought you would like to go"

"I can't. Is this evening the only day they're playing the movie?"

"No, according to what i heard it's going to be played till sunday" Saruyama paused "But today was the only day i could go"

"Then, why don't you go alone?"

"You don't remember the book right?"

"Not really, why?"

"The book is over three hundred pages, so i guess the movie is going to be about two hours"

"I see" Rito said "Sorry maybe next time"

After they finished their conversation Rito continue walking and he saw Kotegawa behind him.

"Kotegawa"

"Yuuki-kun, i thought you were in your house?"

"Saruyama started to talk and it took longer than i thought" Rito said "Do you want me to take you home?"

"U-Umm" Kotegawa started to blush "Sure but can i...?"

Kotegawa started to get closer to Rito and then hug her arm as they walk.

"K-Kotegawa!" Rito said blushing because Kotegawa's breast were touching his arm

"Does it bother you?" She said shyly "I thought that as we were dating i could do this"

Rito's face started to get red for Kotegawa's cute face. "Not at all, if you want you can do it".

They continue walking next to each other as they go to Kotegawa's house.

**A/N: This chapter was easier than i thought but as i had a lot of work from school, i can't check if the grammar is good or not.**

**If you have any sugestion of how can i continue the story send me a PM and maybe i will do it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Return

**"Yuuki-kun, what are you doing?. We're in school"**

**Rito started to get closer and closer to Kotegawa and started to speak.**

**"Kote...Yui i..." He continue walking and his face is just a few inches from Kotegawa, he's about to kiss her when...**

***thump***

"Ouch" said Rito after fell from his bed.

"Rito! Wake up or you're gonna be late for school!" Mikan yell to Rito

"I'm awake!" Said Rito still on the floor "Better start to get ready"

After Rito finished, he went downstairs and ate his breakfast before leave the house.

He was yawning in the middle of the street while he started to remember his dream.

"Why did i have a dream like that?" Rito thought to himself "Well, today is friday i better try to relax a little"

Rito continue walking when he saw Saruyama a couple of houses ahead.

"Hey, Saruyama" Rito greet "Good morning"

"Good morning to you too, Rito" said Saruyama

"Are you okay? You look a little bit down"

"Well, i was in the mall last night and i tried a lottery ticket"

"I see, you lost after tried a lot of times"

"No, i won two tickets for the new park at the first try"

"Then, why are you like that?"

"I can't go, today i'm going to be in a recovery test all afternoon!" Saruyama said "Rito do you want them?"

"Really?"

"Sure it would be better than just throw them"

"Thanks Saruyama"

"That's okay" Saruyama paused "Rito did you do the math work?"

Rito and Saruyama arrived to school, Saruyama asked Rito to borrow his math homework Rito agreed and when they entered to the classroom Saruyama started to copy from Rito's notebook.

During the classes Rito thought what to do with the tickets Saruyama gave him.

He looked to Kotegawa who was writing every word the teacher was saying, he decided to take Kotegawa with him to the park.

"Kotegawa do you have something to do this afternoon?" Asked Rito during lunch

"I don't think so" She paused "There is no work in the student council, so i guess i'm free. Why do you ask?"

"Saruyama gave me this tickets for the new park, so i thought you would like to go" Said Rito

"What kind of park?"

"It seems it have a pool , so i guess we should take bathing suits"

"Yuuki-kun, i don't know if i could go"

"Why?"

"It's because...I don't know how to...swim"

"I didn't knew that" Rito paused for a moment "I know what if i teach you"

"You would do that for me?" Asked Kotegawa a little embarassed

"Of course, we're dating" Said Rito not noticing Kotegawa's face

"I'll go" Kotegawa said looking to the food to not let Rito see her

The school ended and Rito went home to look his bathing suit and then meet Kotegawa in the park, Mikan wasn't in home so he left her a note saying he would be out.

After that he left his house and wait for Kotegawa.

"Sorry, i'm late" Said Kotegawa to Rito

"That's okay, i arrived earlier" Rito said looking to Kotegawa "Should we go now?"

"Sure let's go"

The two of them walk to the park Kotegawa was nervous to be with Rito even thought they were dating. They spent ten minutes walking and finally arrived to the park.

"Kotegawa go to change, i'm gonna wait for you in the pool" Said Rito

"Okay"

Rito walk to change too, when he go out he wait for Kotegawa, when she appeared she was wearing the yellow bikini she used when they and the rest of their friends went to the pool.

"Yuuki-kun, how do i look?" Asked Kotegawa a little embarassed

"You look great" Said Rito blushing "Then let's start with your lessons".

Rito started to look for a place were he could teach her and doesn't have many people around.

After a while Rito was swimming holding Kotegawa's hand, that was also swimming but slower than him.

"Kotegawa, let's go out to eat something"

"Okay"

Rito said to Kotegawa to look for a table while he buy something to eat. Rito walked to the table when Kotegawa was and sit next to her.

While the two of them were eating Rito could hear to the people talk about them, two guys were talking about how could he get a girl like her, thing that made Rito blush.

"Yuuki-kun, are you okay your face is red?" Said Kotegawa looking to Rito

"I'm fine don't worry, it's just that my food is a little hot" Said Rito trying to not think about what he heard."After this what do you want to do?"

"We could go to the Ferris wheel"

"Sounds great, after we changed we can go" Said Rito to Kotegawa

They finished eating and went to change back to their normal clothes, then they wait around five minutes to ride the ferris.

They were almost there when Kotegawa started to talk

"Yuuki-kun, i change my mind let's not go"

"Why Kotegawa?" Asked Rito

"It's just that been alone with you in a ferris wheel is..." Kotegawa was interrupted by Rito who put his arm over her shoulder

"Don't worry about that, i know how you feel" Rito paused "You must be nervous to be alone with a men, i have been feeling nervous all the day too, but not for that i'll leave you here"

"Yuuki-kun but..."

"There is nothing you can say" Rito started to smile her "We're going to take the ferris Kotegawa"

Kotegawa started to blush as she nodded to Rito. She didn't left Rito's side as they went into the ferris and sat next to him, Kotegawa saw Rito who was looking for the window, she started to blush before put her head over his shoulder.

"Hey, it's a shooting star" Said Rito to Kotegawa who was sleeping over Rito's shoulder, he didn't wake her.

The moment ended and they were walking back to home.

"Kotegawa, do you remember what you asked me on monday?" Asked Rito

Kotegawa started to blush "Yeah, but why do you ask?"

"That time i didn't ask you properly" Said Rito

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Rito paused for a moment and started to blush"Kotegawa would you be my girlfriend?"

Kotegawa was in shock for Rito's sudden question, but she was also happy for it.

"I will" she answered

Rito started to walked closer and closer, he was about to kiss her when he heard someone calling him

"Rito!"

He and Kotegawa looked to see who it was they saw Lala, Nana and Momo. Lala has her normal face but Nana and Momo had a shocked face for what Rito was doing.

"Lala this is..."

**A/N: This should be enough for this chapter thanks to Magic135 for the idea of the swimming lessons, the part of Lala was supposed to be longer but then i thought that if i divided in two the story would be better.**

**If anyone has a suggestion of how to continue the story send a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Truth

"Hello Rito!" Said Lala hugging Rito and not caring what he was doing to Kotegawa "Oh, Yui you're here too!"

"Hello, Lala-san" Said Kotegawa nervous of how Lala would react

"Rito-san don't tell me you are..." Momo tried to said but was interrupted by Nana

"Kotegawa-senpai, I need to talk to you!" Said Nana grabbing Kotegawa's arm and taking her apart from Rito

"Wait Nana-chan" Kotegawa tried to say

"Momo! You talk to Rito and I will talk to Kotegawa-senpai about this!" Said Nana to Momo

"Okay"

Nana take Kotegawa a couple of meters away from the others they can see them but not heard.

"What do you wanna talk about Nana-chan?" Said Kotegawa trying to change the subject

"It's obvious" Nana said "Are you going out with Rito?"

"What are you saying Nana-chan?"

"Then why he was almost kissing you when we arrived"

"That was..."

"Kotegawa-senpai if you were feeling that way to Rito why did you treat him that way?" Asked Nana. "For me he is just a useless guy"

"Don't say that Nana-chan" Kotegawa said "Yuuki-kun is not like that"

"What do you mean? I always thought he was a pervert for you"

"I used to think that but now i don't, I realized that he is a person that cares a lot for his friends"

"What made you change your image of Rito?"

"I guess that what happen on friday last week made me think of him in a different way"

"And what happened?"

"The teacher asked us to take some papers to the first floor and I was feeling weak, I slipped and Rito catch me and saw to me with a serious face before say he deeply cares about me, even if it was about my condition it made me realized my feelings for him" While Kotegawa was telling Nana the story she and Nana started to blush

"Well, I never expected that he could say something like that" Said Nana with a red tone on her cheeks. "I guess he is serious about his feelings for you"

"I also think that"

"And Kotegawa-senpai, how far have you go?" Asked Nana blushing

Kotegawa also started to blush a little before answered her. "We haven't done anything shameless, he only kiss me once that's all"

"He kiss you?!" Asked Nana

"Yes, it was after our date" Kotegawa said "He took me home, he say goodbye and I stopped him before he left, I hugged him and say thanks for the date, after that he kissed me"

"As you two are dating I guess you feel the same way"

**Meanwhile with Rito...**

"Rito-san, what were you doing with Kotegawa-san?" Ask Momo

"I was on a date" Said Rito hoping nothing bad to happen

"Eehh, Rito was on a date with Yui" Said Lala with her normal tone of voice

"Eh, you're not angry Lala?" Ask Rito for Lala's reaction

"Why would I?"

"Well, I'm going out with other girl even when I'm supposed to marry you"

"Oh, that" Lala paused "Momo told me that the other day in Deviluke that the Deviluke king can have many girls as his lovers"

"Wait Momo said that to you" Rito looked to Momo who was smiling a little before go closer and started to whisper her. "Why did you tell her that?"

"Rito-san, it was the less I can do for you" Momo said with a little smile "Or do you think that the Harem plan would work if you don't tell to your wife?"

"You continue with that?"

"Yes" Momo paused for a moment and turned to see Nana and Kotegawa that were talking. "But I never thought that Kotegawa would be the first one, and also that you would take the first step"

"I didn't thought that way" Rito paused for a moment "I guess it's thanks to Yuu"

"Kotegawa's brother?" Momo said "Why?"

"I-I will tell you later about that for now let's try to go where Nana and Kotegawa are"

Rito started to walk away from Momo who was thinking about why Yuu was involved in Kotegawa and Rito's relationship.

Nana and Kotegawa also walked to where Rito was after their conversation ended with Kotegawa explaining all they have done to Nana.

"Rito" Said Nana with a tiny red tone on her face"Kotegawa-senpai explain me how you started to go out, and what you have done"

Rito didn't know how to answer to Nana after that so he just asked a simple question: "And?"

"I don't see a problem" said Nana "Kotegawa-senpai said she would tell me if you do something shameless to her"

Rito looked to Kotegawa with a worried face, she do the same except she have a smile on her.

"I guess I should expect that"

"Rito, I have a question" Lala said walking with Momo next to Rito

"What is it Lala?"

"I was thinking, does anybody else know about you two?"

"I don't think so, but I guess Mikan might suspect something"

"And are you going to tell them?" Lala asked

Rito looked to Kotegawa, she nodded and then Rito said: "We're going to tell them but as today is friday we won't be able to do anything till monday"

"I know!" Lala said "Why don't we tell them that I'm back and do a party on sunday?"

"Sounds great" said Kotegawa "If we told them before school, they won't be a problem on monday"

"Then, we should tell Mikan and then call to the others" Said Rito "I guess we have a lot to do so we need to go back home"

"Wait Rito-san" Momo paused "We are going to tell Mikan-san to for you, why don't you take Kotegawa-san to her house?"

"Really?" Said Rito

"Yes, we interrupted your date so it's the less we can do"

Rito and Kotegawa started to blush hearing this.

"Okay, I will take her home"

Momo went closer and talked to rito almost whispering: "Try to continue what you were doing before we arrived"

"I will" Said Rito completely red from Momo's statement.

The two of the now were walking to Kotegawa's house with a nervous atmosphere, Rito was the first one in talked to break the silence.

"It was hard to explain them about us?"

"Yes, Nana-chan asked me a lot of things"

"Well, Momo and Lala didn't asked me anything"

The two continue talking when they reached Kotegawa's house.

"Yuuki-kun, can I asked you something before you leave?"

"Sure"

"What did Momo-chan asked you before?"

"She..." Rito paused for a moment starting to blush "Told me to continue what I was doing before they appeared"

Kotegawa started to blush too. "And what are you going to do?" Ask looking to other side

"I'm going to continue" Said Rito walking closer to Kotegawa but still blushing.

Rito took Kotegawa's face to make her looked to him, she was blushing from Rito's actions but she didn't say anything, Rito lean down as Kotegawa look to him. They shared a passionate kiss that night.

**A/N: Sorry, I was supposed to upload this yesterday but for some personal reasons I couldn't, anyway I'm going to started tests nex week and I won't probably updated the story for the next two weeks, but when I finished them I will probably post the new chapter, as I already know a good way of how to continue this.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Party Pt.1

"Rito hurry up, we're gonna be late"

"Sorry Lala, I overslept" said Rito running downstairs with a comb on his hand. "Even thought I was in charged of the party, I'm gonna be late"

"That's okay, I sent Nana, Momo and Celine earlier to say you were late" said Lala with a smile

"Thanks, I guess" said Rito "Anyway let's go"

"And Mikan?"

"She said she already have plans for today" Rito answered "But don't worry I already told her"

The two left the house and started to walk with some bags that were full of food and other stuffs.

During the walk they were talking about what to do in the party and things like that when a topic came off.

"Hey, Rito"

"Yes Lala?"

"Can I asked you something about Yui?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"What likes you from about her?"

Hearing this he started to think about their two dates and all the things they have done together.

He blushed a little before started to say:

"I guess that even if she punished me before for do shameless things, she only do that because she was worried for it to become an habit and also because she wasn't able to express her feelings well"

"I see" said Lala "And that's the only reason?"

"Well at least for me that's the only one I need" he said with a smile.

They continue walking a couple of blocks before arrived to the park. It was different to the park where Rito met Kotegawa for their first date.

That park was more a playground for kids, but this was a normal park with some sakura trees, a river and even a fountain and some tables.

"Sorry, Rito overslept" said Lala waving Haruna Saruyama and her two little sisters

"Don't worry, we are the only ones here" said Haruna to Lala. They started a conversation with Nana and Momo too leaving Rito and Saruyama alone next to the grill Saruyama brought for the food.

"Hey, Rito what's this party all about?" Asked Saruyama.

"Didn't I tell you before?" Said Rito "This is a party for Lala and her sisters for coming back from Deviluke"

"I know that" He said "I'm talking about the other thing"

"Other thing?"

"Yes, you said you were going to tell us something important, didn't you?"

"Oh, right I forgot that" He said "But I'm gonna wait till the rest arrived..."

"Kyaaaa!"

That scream made Rito and Saruyama to turn back just to see Momioka grabbing Haruna's breasts and Mio her legs. This caused Rito and Saruyama start to blush but probably with two different kinds of blush.

"Momioka and Mio stop your shameless actions!"

Again the scream made Rito and Saruyama to turn around but now the girls also turn to see who it was.

It was Kotegawa. That now was heading where Momioka was standing.

"Momioka, try to hold yourself and you too Mio" She said to the two girls.

"All right we're gonna stop for a while" Mio said releasing Haruna's legs.

"We were just having a little fun relax" Momioka said also releasing Haruna's breasts.

"Hello, Yui" Said Lala walking to Kotegawa.

"Oh, hello Lala-san" Kotegawa said.

"It seems we're all here" Rito said. "So let's start with the party"

Rito and Saruyama were cooking the food and the girls were setting the table.

"Hey, Rito I'm going to buy some drinks, wanna come?" Saruyama asked.

"Sure, just let me started this" Said Rito turning on the grill and starting to cook the food "Hey Lala, I'm going with Saruyama to buy some drinks could you keep an eye on the food?"

Lala nodded to Rito, as he and Saruyama walk away. They went to a shop that was close to the park and buy some drinks. Rito was the one that buy them because Saruyama didn't have money.

"Sorry for that Rito I forgot my wallet" Said Saruyama drinking from a can of orange juice.

"That's okay, I don't care" Said Rito with a sarcastic tone.

"Don't be like that, let's talk about something else" Said Saruyama in return.

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Well, how about that thing you were supposed to tell us?"

"Oh, that" Rito said "I told you before that I'm going to tell all of you at the same time"

"I know that, but can't you give your old friend a little clue?"

"Sorry, she wouldn't let me do that"

"She?" Saruyama asked "So it's a girl?"

"N-No I mean..." Rito started to think as fast as he could in something to try to fix the mistake he made "Lala said before that she didn't want anyone

"Y-Yes"

"Well, anyway let's go back I'm starving" After that they went to the park again.

"Sorry, Saruyama didn't have money to pay for the drinks" Rito said.

"Welcome back, we were waiting for you to start eating" Haruna said

Momo started to walk closer to Rito and started to talk to his ear: "Hey Rito-san, why don't you sit next to Kotegawa-san?"

"S-Sure" Rito answer nerviously and walking to the table where Kotegawa was."Hey Kotegawa"

"Hello Yuuki-kun" answer Kotegawa blushing a little.

Rito didn't notice her and just started to talk to her ear making Kotegawa blush a little more. "Hey, how are we going to tell them about us?"

"M-Maybe you can tell them after..." Kotegawa couldn't finish her sentence because Momioka walk behind them and heard a part of their conversation.

"Tell us what?" She asked with a tone that suggest she know the answer. "Is that the same thing you were going to tell us?" After Momioka's words the rest of their friends noticed them talking.

Rito looked to Kotegawa and heard her whisper: "I guess we should tell them".

"Okay" Rito left the table and started to say: "I guess I should tell them now"

"Hey, Rito is this what we talked about?" Asked Saruyama.

"Yes" Rito now was standing behind Kotegawa "Actually, I have been dating Kotegawa"

Rito's words made him blush he was expecting to see their friends teasing him, so it was a surprise see them in silence.

"Kotegawa is it true?" Momioka asked to break the silence.

"Yes" Kotegawa said looking to other side "I have been dating Rito for two weeks"

"Well, I didn't expect that" Saruyama said and start to laugh "Specially because Kotegawa is always scolding Rito. But I guess that was her way to show her concern"

"Did you two thought we were going to make jokes about it" Momioka asked.

"Well, kind of" Rito said.

"We will make jokes about it but not today" she said.

"Thanks, I guess" Rito said "Now let's eat"

**A/N: It's been a long time since the last update because just after I finished tests I got my report card. It wasn't so bad because I only failed math and politics for .2 (In my school the best grade is 5 and the minimum note to pass is 3.5 and I failed those two in 3.3).**

**Well, anyway I think this chapter is going to be a short update just to say I will finish this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Party Pt. 2

"I'm full!" Said Momioka "Yuuki and Saruyama did a great job with the food"

"I'm great you liked it, Mikan taught me some recipes when my mom came to the house last christmas"

"Really?" Asked Momioka "And what does your mother do?"

"She is a fashion designer, so she doesn't spend much time in home"

While they were talking Lala called Haruna without let anyone else notice her.

"What is it Lala-chan?"

"I was thinking, what do you think?"

"About what?"

"Rito and Yui?" She said "Because you told me you were in love with him"

"Yes, but I noticed that Kotegawa looks happier now, I guess that she denied her feelings for too long, I'm not the kind of person who would hurt a friend for my own bwnefit" she paused "And even now, I'm happy only for been close to Yuuki-kun"

"I was expecting something like that, I feel the same way as you" Lala said walking with Haruna to the table.

"And what do we do now?" Asked Nana.

"I know!" Saruyama said "Let's play truth or dare"

"Saruyama I don't think is..." Rito tried to talk but was interrupted for Momioka and Mio.

"Great idea, Saruyama!" Both of them said.

"Then who is going to be the first one?" Saruyama asked.

"I'm going to be the first one" Mio said "Yuuki, truth or dare"

Rito thought to himself that it was pretty obvious he was going to be the first one so he had already made a decision about it. "Truth"

"Then... What is the thing you find most attractive in a girl?"

"The most attractive thing..." Rito said "I guess that her personality"

Rito's answer was completely normal because after all he was Rito, and the only one who talk was Saruyama.

"Momioka, Rito won't say anything rare unless you asked him about it in a direct way" Saruyama said. "So if you want to know about he and..."

"Then is my turn" Rito said interrupting him "Saruyama, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Saruyama answer noticing the evil look on Rito's face.

"I dare you to run around the park five times" he said.

"Wait, Rito isn't that too much" Saruyama said.

"Don't worry, I know you can do it quickly" he said pushing Saruyama away from the table "Now, when you come back is gonna be your turn"

Saruyama started to run away with Rito looking him. A moment later Rito went to the table. "Then, who is next?" He asked.

"Me" Lala said "Nana, truth or dare?"

"I guess truth"

"So answer, who is your favorite me or Momo?" Lala said.

"That's a hard question Lala-chan" Haruna said.

"Sorry, sis I don't think I can answer that. Momo is my twin and we are closer to each other but you're my older sister and have take care of us, so I think I like both the same way" Nana said.

"Really?, I'm going to tell Momo!" Lala said leaving the table and running to where Momo was with Nana behind her running with a red face.

"I guess it's just the four of us" said Momioka "Mio now is your turn"

"So, Haruna truth or dare?" Mio said.

"Truth" Haruna said "But don't ask something rare"

"Then, what are your..." Mio tried to say her question but Celine appeared running with Kotegawa behind her.

"Kotegawa, what happened?" Rito asked.

"Well, Celine found the bag with the drinks you and Saruyama buy, and I guess she drank some coke" said Kotegawa stopping at the table where Rito was sitting.

"This is bad, last time I ended up unconscious because of Mikan, I need to catch her before the polem..."

"Mauuuu!" Celine said releasing her polen.

Luckily Rito and Kotegawa didn't breath the polem but the rest of their friends didn't have that luck. The cloud of Celine's polem disappeared leaving all the people from the table affected and the wind spread the effect to where Lala and her sisters were.

"This is bad!" Said Rito with a worried tone.

"Yuuki-kun, I guess you should run" Kotegawa said "Last time normal people left you almost unconscious, but this time Lala and the rest are here and you know how strong they are"

"I get it, Kotegawa if you see them tell that I went home" said Rito starting to run.

He run as fast as he could and saw Saruyama doing the same thing.

"Hey, Rito what are you doing?"

"Well, some things happened and I need to hide from the others, so I'll catch you later"

"Wait, Rito!"

He didn't heard Saruyama's voice so he continue running until he found a place between the trees.

"This is a good place to hide from the others".

"Is that so Rito-san?"

"Yes, Momo this is a... Wait Momo how did you find me?!"

"It's easy when you can talk to the trees to ask information about someone" Momo answer.

'I forgot about her power' Rito thought to himself while he look to the flower over Momo's head.

Momo started to get closer and closer to Rito to the point their faces were merely inches apart. "You know Rito-san, I never tell you the reason of why I want to build a Harem for you. Would you like to know?"

"N-Not really" Rito said trying to keep calm, even when he had already started to blush. 'What can I do to get out of this?'

**A/N: I was supposed to update this chapter yesterday but for some personal reasons I couldn't, anyway I'm thinking the next chapter might be the last one.**

**But don't worry I'm going to made that chapter longer than this one, and after that I'm gonna have around ten or eleven days of vacations from school, and is possible that I write a oneshot about Rito and another character my sister asked me. So untill then this is all for now.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Party Pt. 3

Rito was on the floor with Momo's face merely inches apart of his own. Celine's polem has already take effect on almost all his friends, except for Saruyama and Kotegawa. But in this moment the only thing Rito was thinking was: "What can I do now?"

"Hey, Rito-san, what are you thinking now?" Momo asked.

"N-Nothing!" Was the only thing Rito could say. With Momo over him, run away was not an option. So the only thing he could do was trying to gain time for someone to save him.

"Hey, Momo. Could you tell me how did you find me again?" Rito said.

"Well, after Kotegawa-san told us you run away to the house, I heard from one of the trees about a boy running to the woods. So I assume Kotegawa told us a lie, to help you hide" Momo said.

"Really? I didn't tell her to do that" Rito said in a sarcastic tone.

"Anyway, I was going to tell you the real reason of the Harem plan, Rito-san"

"That's not necessary Momo" Rito said blushing.

"Then I'm going to do something else" Momo started to get closer and closer to Rito, but in the moment she was going to kiss him Lala appeared lifting Rito in the air.

"Ritooo, I find you!" Lala scream.

"Lala, you too?" Said Rito. "How did you find me?"

"I saw Momo running this place, so I thought you were here". She was hugging Rito with her eyes closed, for that reason she couldn't see Rito's face full of pain because of her strenght.

"Sis! That's not fair I was talking to rito!" Momo screamed.

"Momo, didn't see you" Lala said with her usual tone.

"Sis! I was talking about something important with Rito, so could you let it go?" Momo said not noticing the fainted Rito.

"Ehh, but I also want to spend time with Rito" Lala said.

"But I was first!" Momo said taking out her D-dial and pushing a couple of buttons. "So I'm going to take him back!".

A flash of light covered the place and a big plant caught Lala, but she release Rito after the plant hit her.

Rito was falling to the ground completely unconscious, Momo tried to caught him, but a strange animal charged against her. Nana appeared just a couple of seconds before Rito touch the floor.

"Rito wake up" Nana said moving Rito with both of her arms.

He barely opened his eyes wishing all the things that happened to him that day were just a bad dream. But when he saw Nana with a flower over her head he realized he wasn't dreaming.

'Nana, not you too?' Rito thought to himself.

"Rito..." Nana said with her face slightly red. "Do you know why I hit you every morning?"

'Another secret confession?' Rito thought. "I guess that is because Momo in the morning is always in my bed, right?"

"Yes, but it's also because..." He was interrupted for Momioka and Mio that appeared and take Rito with them.

"Not again!" Rito screamed.

A couple of hours later when the effect of the polem dissapeared, Rito was unconscious. Lala, Nana and Momo were chasing him almost all the afternoon, and even if he could hide from those three, Momioka and Mio find him.

"I'm back"

"Oh Saruyama, where have you been?" Momioka said while she was playing cards with Mio and Haruna.

"I was doing the five laps Rito made me do" Saruyama said resting over the table. "Now that I think about it, I saw Rito running too, don't tell me you dare him to do the same?"

"Not really, did you know about celine's powers?" Mio said.

"Celine's powers?" Saruyama said looking to the sleeping Celine that was over Haruna's legs.

"Apparently, her polem has the power of made all the people who smell it fell in love of Rito"

"Really?!" Saruyama said. "Rito how I envy you!"

"Don't scream, or you're gonna wake up Celine" Haruna said.

"We're back!" Lala said walking with her two sisters to the table.

"Lala-chan, where have you been?" Haruna said.

"Well, the effect of the polem made us have a little fight" Lala said.

"Where's Rito-san?" Momo asked.

"Kotegawa took him to the lake to sleep a little, he said he was tired of run everywhere"

Lala and her sisters joined to the rest and started to play cards too. Meanwhile Kotegawa was sitting on the ground, Rito was sleeping over Kotegawa's legs, she was looking Rito's face and every now and then she touched his hair.

"He looks so peaceful, when he is sleeping" Kotegawa said. "Too bad he acts like a pervert when he is awake"

"That hurt me a little, Kotegawa" Rito said opening his eyes and looking to Kotegawa.

"Yuuki-kun, sorry I thought you were asleep" she said blushing a little.

"I was, but then I feel someone touching my face and then I heard you talk something about me being a pervert" Rito started to strech his body and then he sat next to Kotegawa. "The lake looks nice, doesn't it?"

"Yeah"

"Kotegawa, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, I guess"

"Can I call you for your name?" Rito said blushing.

"W-Well, as we are going out I think you can do it" Kotegawa looked to other side to hide her red face from Rito.

"Then, I'll call you Yui and not Kotegawa" Rito said with a smile. "And you should call me Rito and not Yuuki-kun, okay Yui?"

"All right, R-Rito" Kotegawa said blushing.

Rito giggled a bit from Kotegawa's reaction, she started to hit him a little, but Rito didn't care, he just grabbed Kotegawa closer to him and then he kiss her in front of the lake.

**A/N: Hello, first of all I think this might be a good ending for the story but I don't know, maybe I do another chapter with a date between Kotegawa and Rito, but I don't have any other idea so I will accept one last suggestion for the last chapter of the story, so if you have one send me a review and then I might write about it.**

**Anyway goodbye, till next sunday with the final chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Meeting**

Rito was over his bed trying to read a book for a school report, even when he was putting all his effort on the book, he read a paragraph and a couple of minutes later he was thinking about something else that was completely different from the topic of the book. He was about to fell asleep when his phone rang.

"...Who is it?" Rito said.

"Rito, it's been a while"

"Oh, Yuu-san" Rito said to Yuu "Yeah, but why are you calling?"

"Well, last night while we were eating I asked my sister about you just to tease her a bit"

"So?" Rito asked.

"Our parents heard our conversation and start to ask her about you"

"So?" Rito asked again.

"They want to meet you" Yuu said.

"I see" Rito put the book over the table and then stated to talk "I don't really care meet your parents, but I think your sister do care"

"I know but they really want to know you" Yuu said "So could you come tomorrow?"

"I guess, but wouldn't your sister get mad?"

"Don't worry, let's say this is just a surprise for her" Yuu said "I know, you're doing a book report, right?"

"Yes, but how did you..."

"She is also doing it" Yuu said "Why don't you come saying you need help with the report?"

"Sounds great" Rito said.

"Okay, you should come around five o'clock"

"I will be there"

Rito closed his phone and took the book again trying to at least read a couple pages to start the report. He couldn't focus on the book so he walk out of his room to the bath, he took a shower and then went to sleep.

The next day Rito wake up as always, he didn't opened his eyes until he was sure there wasn't anyone else on his bed. Even when Momo knew he was dating Kotegawa, she continue going into his room, that's why Rito decided not to open his eyes. He didn't hear or felt something so he opened them just to see he was alone.

'This is going to be a good day' Rito thought to himself.

After the breakfast Rito went out for a walk to the park. He walked for a couple of minutes and when he arrived he saw Saruyama under a tree.

"Saruyama?"

"Oh, Rito what are you doing here?" Saruyama asked.

"I was doing the book report but I got bored and here I am" Rito said laughing a little.

"You too!" Saruyama said "I wouldn't care if the book was interesting, but that book is pretty boring, isn't it?"

"A little bit, I guess romantic stories are not really my thing" Rito said "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to stay here for a while and then go home to finish the report"

"Then, I'm going to the town to get something to eat" Rito said leaving Saruyama.

When he arrived to the town he saw a Taiyaki shop. In that moment he thought in a way to do a big part of his work. He started to run all over the city looking bookstores until he found the person he was looking for sitting in a library.

"Yami!" Rito said.

"Yuuki Rito, did you come here to die?"

"N-No maybe other time" He said laughing a little "Yami, have you read a book called 'The lonely princess' ?"

"Yes, that book was about a legendary princess whose destiny made her stay alone until she met the right person"

"Yes, that one" Rito said happily "Could you help me write a report about it?"

"Yuuki Rito, as your killer I'm not interested in any personal business you have" Yami paused for a bit "And even if I decide to help with your work, I'm gonna need something in exchange"

"Really?" Rito started to think about anything he could give to Yami "How about all the taiyaki you want?"

Yami nodded to Rito and then she began to explain the book to Rito. After thirty minutes of explanation she and Rito left the library and went to a taiyaki store. Rito thought Yami would eat only five or six pieces, that's way he was surprised she ordered more than ten.

"I spent almost all I have with Yami" Rito said "But at least I understand that book now, anyway I should go to Kotegawa's place"

Rito went home and tell Mikan he was going to eat out. He took a book and a notepad to write and then he left the house. Rito was walking to Kotegawa's house and just when he was about he saw Yuu standing in front of the door.

"Hey Rito"

"Yuu-san, what are you doing outside?" Rito asked "This is your house, right?"

"Yes, I live here" Yuu paused for a moment and then point into the house "It's just that I told to my sister I invited you to come over, she got a little mad and pushed me out of the house"

"Sorry, should I leave?"

"No, you must stay" Yuu said "I supposed this was going to happen so I left the window open, I was only waiting for you"

Rito and Yuu entered to the house, Kotegawa was on the living room saying things like: 'why did he do that?'.

"Hey, Yui look who is here" Yuu said.

"What do you wa...!" Kotegawa looked Rito and her face started to get red.

"I'm gonna let you two alone" Yuu said with a smile.

"Rito, what are you doing here?" Kotegawa said.

"Well, I came here to ask you to help me with the book report" Rito said.

"And why didn't you ask me before?" Kotegawa said.

"I-I called last night and Yuu answer" Rito said.

"Well, this is my brother's fault he only said you were coming an hour ago" Kotegawa said "Anyway, what do you need for your report?"

"Not much, just the last chapter" Rito said putting the notepad to the small table in front of the couch.

Kotegawa started to help Rito with the report, she was surprised Rito has written things she didn't saw when she read the book. They had already finished with the work when Rito heard a voice.

"I'm back"

"Who is it?" Rito asked Kotegawa.

"My mom" she said.

"Yui, what are you do..." She stopped for a second when she saw Rito next to her. She walked into the living room and then looked to Rito. "Are you Yuuki-kun?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm Yuuki Rito, nice to meet you" Rito said a little nervous.

"Then you are Yui's boyfriend"

"Y-Yes" Rito saw Kotegawa blushed a little when he answer.

"Sorry for the questions, it's that you are the first boy Yui has invited to the house"

"That's okay, I came to finish a work, I'm leaving now" Rito said.

"No, please stay for dinner" she said. "Yui is going to cook something for you"

"Am I?" Kotegawa asked.

"Yes, you are" she said "So what do you think?"

"I guess I'm going to stay"

Kotegawa and her mother left the room and walk to the kitchen. As those two left Yuu walk into the room.

"Rito, I think you had already left" Yuu said.

"I was, but your mom invited me to eat something Yui is making"

"Yui?" Yuu said smiling a little"I thought you call her Kotegawa?"

"W-Well that..."

"I need to ask you something, not as a friend" Yuu said "What do you feel for my sister?"

"I..." Rito thought to himself for a couple of seconds.

Kotegawa left the kitchen to ask Rito what did he want to eat, but she heard what her brother and Rito were talking about.

"Some weeks ago I only thought she hate me, but after our first date I realize that I had feelings for her." Rito paused for a moment and then continue. "After all the things that happened I can say that I love her" Rito said and then started to blush "But don't tell her I said that!"

"Don't worry I won't tell her" Yuu said looking Rito.

Kotegawa after all what Rito said, went to the kitchen and started to cook with a smile on her face.

Thirty minutes later, when Rito finished the food. And was about to leave Kotegawa started to talk with him in the front door.

"Rito..." She said with a low tone of voice.

"What is it?"

"I heard the conversation yo had with my brother"

"R-Really?!" Rito's face was completely red as he started to think 'What can I do?!'.

"Is it true?" Kotegawa said.

"Yes, all the things you heard are true" Rito said with a serious face.

"I'm happy you feel the same way" Kotegawa said hugging Rito.

"Yui..." Rito leaned down and then he kissed her.

**A/N: Well this is the end of the story, I think it was a good way to spent some time and a way to improve my skills in this language, anyway thanks to Magic135 for the idea of this chapter.**


End file.
